Some Assembly Required
by Reiko Shiramori
Summary: A group of unexpected people come together in the face of danger to protect what is most important to them. These aren't the super heroes you were expecting...this group is strictly "some assembly required".


**Dorian James had never claimed to be anyone special.  
Okay fine, he had. Many times, in fact.  
But something told him that trying to use his abilities to impress the woman who caught him trying to make off with the Secretary of State's wallet wasn't a good idea.  
Not that he would take his own advice...**

"Yo," he said, as casually as he could manage, "What brings you to DC, darling?" The woman scoffed, a small, carefully planned noise as an exact copy of herself stepped from behind her.

"Nothing much...mostly just to find people like you who don't know what to do with themselves." Her voice was almost soporific, lulling Dorian into a sense of safety. He took a step toward her cautiously.

"Oh?" he said, smirking now, "There aren't many like me, hon. If I were you I'd take what I could now before someone else does." He winked at her, but her knowing smiled didn't waver.

"Flirting with the girl who's here to take you in? Well, I wouldn't put it past you," she raised an eyebrow, "BlackPlauge."

Dorian's smirk fell.

"Alright lady, the gloves are comin' off. You won't like what happens next, so I suggest you back off now," he growled, tugging off his sleek leather gloves. The woman smiled at him, and he noticed that her clone had disappeared, causing him to wonder if it had just been a mirage. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he turned to find her standing behind him. Before he could dodge, her hand was gripping his. He was surprised to find her tangible.

"It's alright, calm down" he couldn't look away from her eyes, he wanted to do what she said "You've done something bad. Don't you feel sorry?" yes, he did feel sorry, which was strange, he never felt genuine remorse "you should give me the wallet. I can make sure you don't get canned for this. Aren't you relieved?" yes, he was relieved, so grateful, he placed the wallet in her hand...

She took the wallet and drew back from him, and he blinked, mind hazy.

"Thank you for your cooperation," the woman said smugly, waving the wallet at him, "Looks like you could end up being useful after all."

She sauntered away, leaving Dorian angry and disoriented at being caught by her artifice.

"Yeah?" he called after her, "Well I'm not going to be so helpful next time, Pathos!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tess Rivers had never claimed to be anyone special.  
She prefered to keep her veritable threat level on the down low.  
But something told her that recruiting the mysterious aliens that had shown up was more than just whimsy.  
Not that this was really the best idea...

"So...humans are pretty weird." Tess stifled a groan of frustration at Shock's latest attempt at conversation. The petite alien woman was carelessly creating small force-field bubbles that had the potential to render her invulnerable if made large enough.

"In what way, exactly?" Tess managed to ask with a deceptive air of interest, "I happen to think your species is pretty strange." She raised an eyebrow at Shock, who furrowed her hairless brows, thinking. Her concentration was interrupted when Jumper, her companion, appeared in the room with a small popping noise.

"I've just finished visiting your planet's future," he said ostentatiously, "And I regret to inform you that a few hundred thousand years will do nothing to help your kind reach the technology our people possess." He puffed out his chest proudly and Tess rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful, Mr. High-and-Mighty," she drawled, "But I'm not sure we asked for your time travelling shenanigans, especially seeing as Shock and I were in the middle of a conversation..." Tess trailed off as her mobile began to ring.

"Hold on for a moment guys, I should take this," she said, glad of the distraction from her strange house guests, "Hello? BlackPlauge? Yes, I've met him. Washington DC, October of 2012. He tried to make off with the Secretary of State's wallet." She paused, chewing her lip thoughtfully as she glanced at Jumper and Shock.

"Manhattan? Yeah, I'll be there in an hour or so. Hey...do you mind if I bring some friends?" Tess winked at the aliens and grabbed her car keys, gesturing for them to follow her out the door.

"Great. We'll be there soon," she shoved the phone into her pocket and slid into the car. Waiting for Jumper and Shock to do the same.

"Where are we going?" Shock asked excitedly. Tess smiled and began backing the car out of her driveway.

"Just to see somebody that need a good talking to," she said, "Someone who never seems to learn..."


End file.
